


Precautions and Pride

by Elle_Nahiara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, JJ is Bi, M/M, Mentions of Homophobia & Biphobia, Mentions of a Break-Up, Seung Gil is Gay, This is me trying fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara
Summary: Seung-gil visits JJ in Toronto. One thing JJ forgot to mention? They are going to Toronto Pride.





	Precautions and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to my first Pride Parade yesterday and wanted to write this.
> 
> Thanks so much to [Art](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012) for betaing!

When JJ asked him to go to visit him in Toronto, Seung-gil wanted to say no. But how could he? It was during the off-season, end of June to mid-July. He could train there. It was going to be JJ’s birthday. It all worked out too well to say no.

And maybe there was some guilt-tripping that made it harder to say no. Although not by JJ himself, but Sara.

“Isn’t it going to be the first birthday he’ll have since… you know…”

“Since?” Seung-gil tried to act as if he didn’t know, because maybe then she wouldn’t say it and then he wouldn’t have to go.

“Isabella and him broke up?”

_ Dammit. _

 

So Seung-gil went. And it was nice. It was nice to see his friend, and to spend time with him, and to see him laughing as if he hadn’t broken off an engagement six months ago due to motives no one but the former couple seemed to understand.

“It was better to leave it like that instead of letting it go bitter,” Isabella had tried to explain.

“It just wasn’t meant to be,” JJ had (not) clarified.

“We’re still friends,” both of them assured.

Maybe the happiness _ was  _ the unsettling thing. At the beginning, Seung-gil kept expecting them to cry and lament and declare “What have I done?”, before falling back into each others’ arms. This time for better or for worse, until death do them part.

But time went by and they… didn’t. And then Isabella started going on dates, and….

Well, it was confusing. It was terrifying.

It was  _ hope-inducing  _ and therefore terrible.

But nevermind that.

Seung-gil went to Toronto, and it was  _ nice.  _ Nice and uneventful flight, nice and uneventful arrival, nice and uneventful JJ running towards him and hugging him tight and Seung-gil’s mind wandering and….

_ Nice. _

And.

_ Uneventful. _

And then JJ carried his bags (insisted on it). They walked towards the car. 

“So, today you can just sleep. It’s kind of important you do, you know, since we’ll do so much tomorrow.”

“Will we?” Seung-gil asked. “Do you have to train? Because Sundays are my day off. Thought they were yours too.”

“They are. But remember, there’s Pride.”

Seung-gil frowned “There’s what?”

JJ turned to him “Pride, of course.”

“Of what?”

“What?”

“Pride of what?”

“Pride of… Pride. You know, Pride!”

“Stop saying ‘Pride’. I’m still confused.”

JJ took a moment to come up with an explanation. A  _ long _ moment. And then he said: “Toronto Pride.”

And Seung-gil remained confused “What, do you like, celebrate the fact you are from here?”

A loud laugh, a pause. An incredulous look. “You’re serious?”

“Am I ever not?”

“Point taken. No. It’s not that, it’s… you know, the Pride Parade. LGBT rights?”

“Oh.” He said that, but he didn’t understand for a moment, too tired from the flight. 

Pride.

He stopped. 

Oh fuck.  _ That  _ Pride.

“Oh,” Seung-gil repeated, realizing JJ had also stopped. “I didn’t know that.”

They resumed walking.

“Didn’t I mention it?” JJ asked, casually.

_ I would remember if you had _ ,  _ you magnificent moron.  _ “Nope.”

“Ah, sorry. Anyways, you hungry?”

They ate, but they didn’t talk a lot. Okay, JJ did, but Seung-gil only half-listened.

Why the hell was JJ going to  _ a Pride Parade _ ?

He stopped, didn’t let his thoughts wander too far away.

An ally, of course. That was it. All of it.

 

The first thing he saw when he came out of the guestroom was JJ making breakfast.

The second thing he saw was the big amount of pink, purple and blue all around. Inside the lines of the Mars and Venus symbols crossing over another circle on the back of JJ’s shirt, the bracelets he was wearing, the big flag in the middle of the living room.

Kind of overdoing it for an ally. A curious thing for an ally.

JJ turned around. His shirt read “My Bi _ - _ Fi Signal is Strong.”

Ah.

Seung-gil sat down, took a long sip of his coffee. Too long. His throat burned. He swallowed. Coughed. Coughed again. JJ looked concerned.

“JJ…” Seung-gil talked without thinking, trying to cover his idiocy up. “Are you bisexual?”

Silence.

JJ blinked once, twice.

“Gee, Seung-gil. You  _ think _ ?”

Seung-gil took a deep breath, sipped on his coffee.

“I didn’t know.”

How can you know someone since you’re fourteen and not tell them you are bisexual? How can it not come up? Well, maybe because JJ had been flirting and fluttering around Isabella since then. It always seemed like the logical assumption.

“I never said it?” JJ seemed genuinely confused.

“No,” Seung-gil grumbled, annoyed but not angry. Incapable of being angry. 

“Ah, my bad.”

Part of Seung-gil wanted to smash his head against the table. Repeatedly. 

“So, what are you going to wear today?” JJ asked, full of energy, as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

Seung-gil looked down at himself. Black, short-sleeved shirt. Black jeans. “Uh… this?”

JJ laughed. “No, I don’t think so.” He took two or three bites of his sandwich and it was gone. As if it never was there. And then he stood up, going to his room.

Seung-gil sighed, followed him with his plate in hand. “What’s wrong with this?”

“You look like you are going to a funeral! This is a celebration!”

“And also a commemoration, as far as I know. Of those who weren’t so lucky as-”

“Good argument,” JJ interrupted him, “But I don’t believe you believe that.”

Seung-gil crossed his arms. “Mh.”

“You are just a lazy dresser,” JJ continued, laughing a little and getting out a white shirt.

“Well it’s not like I have a lot of LGBT themed clothes-”

“ _ Almavivo _ ’s costume would have worked perfectly.”

“Fine!” He huffed “But  _ someone  _ forgot to tell me about Pride happening.”

“It’s Pride month. I thought it was obvious.”

Seung-gil sighed.

JJ looked and squinted. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” he said, rolling his eyes.

JJ glanced up to him with a worried expression. Seung-gil tried to ignore it, but his sight kept going back to JJ’s face.

“Fine,” he admitted. “It’s just… have you ever heard of the Korea Queer Culture Festival?”

JJ tilted his head. “Uh, no? But it sounds amazing.”

“It is. I mean, if it wasn’t banned from happening.”

Realization took a while to appear in JJ’s face. “Ooh.”

Seung-gil let out a huff. “Yeah.”

Silence reigned except for the awkward sound of clothes rustling against clothes as they fidgeted. 

“First Pride, then?” JJ asked. 

“More or less, yeah.”

JJ looked down, worrying his lip. Not soon after, however, something made his face light up. “Let’s make this great, then.” He stood up with a jump.

The shirt turned out to be a little too big on Seung-gil, mostly around the shoulders. Perks of having your own fashion brand, Seung-gil guessed, was that JJ knew a bit about sewing and so on. Or maybe that was just being a prepared adult, but calling  _ JJ  _ that was stupid.

So JJ ended up pinning the fabric so it didn’t fall so much.

Another problem: shirt was too long.

“Let’s make it a crop-top,” JJ had decided.

Then: “It’s just a white shirt.”

JJ turned out to have a lot of Sharpies and used those to draw a heart with the rainbow flag inside. It wasn’t a masterpiece but it worked.

Seung-gil thought it was done. But JJ looked at him and tapped his fingers on his own lower lip.

“How’d you feel about makeup?” he asked, taking out an eyeshadow palette.

“Why do you even  _ have  _ that?”

“Isabella left some things here.”

Seung-gil flinched the way he imagined people in Harry Potter did at the mention of Voldemort. JJ just looked something up on the internet.

“So…” JJ insisted, “Makeup?”

Seung-gil shrugged. “Go ahead.”

 

That was how he ended up in a Pride Parade, a rainbow-colored contour around his face and winged eyeliner. 

“How did you get so  _ good  _ at this?”

“Isabella has her beauty channel.”

Flinch again. JJ seemed unperturbed. 

As he’d looked in the mirror, he’d thought he’d stand out. But once he was there, he realized he didn’t.

Among drag queens in full costume, among hundreds of rainbow flags all around, among the thousand of people with painted faces… he was just another painted face more.

JJ stood by his side carrying his big bisexual flag. 

“Well. Welcome!” he said loudly. Even louder than his normal loudness. That meant he was excited. 

“Mh.” Seung-gil said, as a cameraman took pictures near them. “So…, “ He looked around, at the people gathering together, “Are we joining some group, or…?”

“Nope! It’s just you and me and a thousand other people celebrating love.”

And still no flinch from JJ at that word. 

They stood under a tree, as the distorted sounds of music and someone talking on a microphone reached them. Among the sellers of beer (wasn’t that illegal?) and the smell of pot, they waited, making small talk, interrupted every now and then by a cameraperson asking for permission to take a picture of JJ.

JJ, of course, allowed it every time. But as he was holding his flag, he didn’t do his characteristic sign.

Every once in a while, too, someone recognized JJ.

“Aren’t you the figure ska-?”

“Yep! Want an autograph?” He took a hot pink Sharpie out of his bag and signed a few notepads.

Then everyone began to walk closer to the street.

“It’s starting!” JJ announced, taking Seung-gil by his wrist and leading him towards the forming crowd.

 

Seung-gil had expected it to be harder to walk. He had expected them to be squeezed by a clumsy crowd with every step. He had expecting deafening sound.

There was sound, surely. Drums, a boombox, cellphones with gay anthems. Coming from behind them, from beside them, from in front. But it didn’t all mix into the expected cacophony.  Some people danced to a rhythm. You could tell what rhythm they were dancing to.

And they moved through a big street.

Thousands of people walking at different pace, but rarely stumbling upon one another. Chants from the left. Chants from the right. Signs, big and small. Too many to read, too many to count. Flags. Pink and baby blue flags (“Trans community”, JJ greeted), flags with paws on them (“Bear community!” JJ explained), blue flags with a heart on it (JJ waved. The leather in their clothes and the riding crops some were holding was self-explanatory).

Cameras. Cameras here, cameras there. Cameras everywhere.

The policemen holding the conservative groups back. (“Only times the cops are the good guys,” Seung-gil heard someone joke.)

And still, it wasn’t chaotic. It wasn’t hectic. The people singing. The street sellers, the people talking on the phone (“I’m here, by the dude holding the bi flag”).

Thousands of people walking straight to announce they were not.

And JJ.

JJ quietly looking at everyone around with sparkling eyes and a big grin. JJ turning to check that Seung-gil remained by his side.

“How are your feet?”

“Killing me.”

JJ laughed.

His laugh. His cocky, loud, amazing laugh. Made brighter even when someone asked them what flag that was. He pointed as his shirt, he made small talk.

Then he turned to Seung-gil, hurrying towards him when the latter’s gawking made him walk too fast.

“You thirsty?”

Seung-gil stared at JJ, sweat gracing his forehead, hands making the flag wave sometimes, careful not to hit anyone.

“Yes.”

“Here’s water.”

“... Thank you.”

There were also children and dogs, and people on the sides watching, supporting. 

All celebrating freedom to love.

And Seung-gil’s heart swelled, with emotion, with happiness. 

With pain.

His heart thumped in his chest, His feet hurt. His breath was caught in his throat.

It wasn’t the walking, it was the view.

He opened his mouth. He couldn’t hide among the people who were showing it. “JJ, I-”

“Wait a bit.” JJ said, as he picked a can of beer from the ground and went to the sides to throw it in the trash.

As he was returning, a person approached Seung-gil.

“Alone?” He asked, walking by his side.

“No, I’m with-” Seung-gil looked for the flag and saw it far behind him. Probably another person looking for an autograph “-that person holding the bi flag.”

A pause, and then the guy scoffed. “Seriously, man?”

Seung-gil’s frowned a little, lost. “What about it?”

The guy didn’t even  _ hesitate _ . “Betcha he’s never had a serious relationship with a guy. If even that. He doesn’t look the type.”

So he’d  _ seen  _ JJ.

“That’s-” Seung-gil started.

“Has he?”

“Has he what?”

“Had a serious boyfriend?”

“I mean, no, but that’s because-”

“Ah, you see!”

“I see what?”

The guy was smirking. “You admit you two are not serious.”

Seung-gil was speechless. “W-we are not-!”

The guy did a double take: “What do you mean you’re not?”

“You know…”

“Fucking.”

Silence. “Dating.”

Another snort from the guy. “Dude, what a faker.”

Pause. “Excuse me?” Very slowly, very carefully. He must be getting it wrong. No one could be-

“He’s not even the slightest bit gay. I mean, why would he pass you up?”

He was.

“I certainly wouldn’t,” the guy continued, winking at him.

Seung-gil glared at him. “Get away from me.” His voice was cold. Gelid. 

“Oh, c’mon, you know that I’m joking.” He patted Seung-gil’s shoulder. Lingered. “Unless you don’t want me to be.”

“Ge-”

“Hey, Seung-gil, what’s going on? Who’s this?” JJ asked, happily, clearly missing the cues.

“No one.” Seung-gil gave him one opportunity.

The guy stared at JJ, and then moved away from Seung-gil. “Whatever.”

He left. 

JJ smiled, looking around. “Nah, seriously, who was that?”

Seung-gil knew he’d keep insisting, so he settled for a half truth. “Just getting hit on.”

JJ’s face twisted into an amused smile. “That took longer than I expected.”

“Shut up. Where were you?”

“I saw some people I knew. Or they saw me. Sorry I almost lost you.” JJ smiled softly at him and placed his hand on Seung-gil’s back.

 

The guy didn’t ruin it all, however. Soon, there was more music, more celebration. Glitter. Soon, there were also more dogs dressed up in flags. Soon, Seung-gil’s heart felt warm again.

Probably because JJ kept him close.

“How much time more?” Seung-gil asked. “My feet hurt.”

“Not much more, but then there’s the parties.”

“Parties?” 

“Didn’t I mention it? There’s always parties after Pride.”

“Oh.” Seung-gil couldn’t even be irritated at his neglect to mention it this time. “Okay.”

 

They reached the final street half an hour later, and then people began dancing, and singing, and it was more a mosh pit than an organized crowd.

JJ very lightly touched the small of Seung-gil’s back.

“You want to get a shower first? Get the glitter off your hair?” JJ asked.

“I feel I’d be cheating on Pride if I got glitter off my hair.”

JJ’s face illuminated again, and Seung-gil couldn’t help grin along.

“You are getting it, eh?” JJ commented, nudging him a little. “Plus,” his finger trailed down Seung-gil’s face, across the contour. Seung-gil’s breath hitched ridiculously, “It would be a shame you threw my hard work away so soon.”

“I-” He stepped back, looking away and frowning “How has it lasted so long, anyway?”

“The wonders of setting spray.” JJ laughed, still close.

Seung-gil bit his lip. Opened his mouth.

“JJ!” A known female voice interrupted him. And they both turned to see-

“Isabella!” JJ greeted, smiling joyously. 

Seung-gil flinched.

Isabella was dressed up in pink, yellow and light blue. She was holding hands with a stunning latin woman. 

Seung-gil stopped breathing altogether. 

“And this is Anaís, I imagine.” JJ said, brightly.

“Yup!”

“Pleased to meet you,” Anaís said.

“You going to David’s party?” Isabella asked.

 

The music was louder there, but there were also Pride-themed jello shots, which made everything more bearable.

Isabella and JJ kept catching up. Anaís was introducing herself. Seung-gil had never been much of a talker, especially not with strangers. Especially not when he kept expecting  _ something  _ to happen between JJ and Isabella. Anything.

Instead, he decided to join the dance floor. His feet were still killing him, but he was a skater. He could handle a little pain. He could handle a lot.

As long as it was physical.

Two times already, he’d been about to say it to JJ. But it felt now the Parade was over, the chance was lost. The openness with their feelings, the freedom of it. It was done.

Now all he had left to do was grind with strangers. 

“So, what? Wonder-bi disappeared?” Seung-gil heard and, of course, it had to be the guy from before.

“No, he’s over there.” He said. He expected himself to slur his words. He didn’t. He sounded clear and cold.

“Talking to two pretty pan ladies. Bet he’s asking for a threesome.”

Seung-gil huffed, trying to get away. The guy followed.

“What? That’s what the straight people do. Fake they are on our side so they get sympathy points and hookups.”

“Shut up. Stop following me.” He tried to move away but there were too many people. Too much music. Loud. Dizzying. Suffocating.

“I mean. Maybe he’s been with a guy or two. After all, it’s the easy way to get a-”

“I said shut up!” Seung-gil turned around, speaking loudly, just as the music changed.

Several people looked at him.

JJ included.

His friends eyes shifted from Seung-gil to the guy. Then to Isabella. Then he laughed and waved at Isabella, approaching Seung-gil and the guy. “Hey, don’t I know you?”

The guy seemed about to respond this time. Seung-gil didn’t want to hear him anymore. “I need some air.”

JJ’s eyes shifted between the two of them and then he shrugged.

“Sure thing.”

 

The air was just a bit fresher outside. The lights from inside the pub filtered through the windows and illuminated everything with soft colors. Seung-gil walked away from it, not speaking.

After a while, even JJ had to be worried. 

“Seung-gil, you okay?” He asked, softly.

“Yeah, yeah.” He replied, pacing. He didn’t want to say anything stupid.

“Are you sure? Did that guy get nasty or something? You look upset.”

“I’m fine, JJ. It’s just-”

“Just what? Tell me! I’ll help!”

Seung-gil sighed. “Nothing.”

“Come on! Seung-gil. I want you to have fun.”

He said the truth: “I had fun.”

“But?”

“But what?

“I don’t know. Sounded like there was a ‘but’.” JJ shrugged. 

Seung-gil felt less dizzy now. Maybe he could speak now without humiliating himself. “It’s just… I feel like you are faking it.”

JJ stopped, looked around, frowned in confusion and then in frustration. “You are not telling me... You mean, about the… about this?” He pointed at his shirt.

Seung-gil cursed mentally. 

“Oh my god, Seung-gil. I’ve always been bi. I just forgot to mention it.”

He had to shut up. He had to shut up. He had to-

“And it has nothing to do with Isabella being there, right?”

“Wha-? “Isabella”? What do you mean by that?”

Seung-gil frowned. “Be honest.”

“I’m honest! But also confused.”

“You are faking it.” JJ looked hurt. “Not the being bi thing. I’m not that much of a douche. But the… being over her.”

Silence. “What?”

“You are still in love with her.”

JJ opened his mouth, and his face twisted into something strange. Seung-gil looked away. JJ was going to cry. Shit. He had made JJ cry and-

JJ laughed.

Loud and clear, he laughed. 

Seung-gil looked up to try and spot the broken expression that accompanied his laughter. JJ did that every so often: Try to seem cheerful when he was feeling anything but.

Not the case. He was smiling brightly, shoulders shaking a little.

And Seung-gil wasn’t an idiot. But he wished he would just stop laughing and say it. 

He needed to hear it.

And after a while, he did.

Taking a deep breath, JJ shook his head.

“I’m not. That’s the thing. We broke up because we weren’t in love anymore.”

And he said it without tears, without pain. With that honesty and nonchalance that made JJ himself.

“How can you just… lose interest? You’ve known her since you were like 13. You’re high school sweethearts.” 

JJ shrugged and approached him a little. “Yeah, but high school is over now, and we just want to do different stuff. She wants to travel, I want to settle down. I want pets, she doesn’t. Stuff like that. We’ve changed and we aren’t compatible as lovers anymore.”

JJ sighed.

Seung-gil glanced at him. “But you  _ are  _ sad.”

“No. No, I’m not. I’m just… nostalgic.” He smiled softly. “But I’m also eager to try new things.”

JJ smiled softly. Seung-gil looked at him, heart beating fast. “Things like what?” He took a step back.

JJ looked down at his wrists.

Seung-gil scoffed. “So what? You left the love of your life because you wanted to be with guys for once?”

“No.” He shook his head, balancing himself back and forth, lightly.

“Good. Because that’d be stupid.” Seung-gil muttered, daring look at him only for a moment.

“Yes. Just as leaving her for another would have been.”

Seung-gil frowned. “That’s a strange thing to say.”

“I’ve been asked.” JJ replied, shrugging yet again.

“But… you didn’t.”

“The only person I left her for is myself.”

“Ah. Good.”

Silence remained, except for the soft bass that came from the pub. And the lights. And the cheers. 

JJ lifted his hand to Seung-gil’s face. “You’ve glitter in your eyebrow.”

Seung-gil ran his hand over it. “There?”

“Nope. Still there.”

He rubbed again. “Gone?” 

“No. Just let me.” JJ leaned forward, picking at his eyebrow. “There.”

Seung-gil took a moment to react. “Thanks.”

Silence again.

Seung-gil could feel his heart on his throat, the tightness of every beat.

JJ went tense for a moment, it was visible on his shoulders. He stepped back after a second, looking away.

Seung-gil’s voice was weak as he began: “JJ, I-”

“- I’m sorry I f- Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” It was not fine. He wanted to curse. “What were you going to say?”

“Nothing important. You?”

“Just that I’m… cold.”

“Cold?” 

“Yeah.”

“It’s not cold.”

“It is for me. Crop-top, you know? Let’s go back insi-” Before he could finish, JJ had hugged him. “What?”

“I’ve been told I’m warm,” JJ whispered, laughing softly.

Hesitation. Seung-gil could and should have stepped back. Instead, he closed his eyes. “Yeah, you are,” he admitted, reluctantly.

He could feel JJ’s breathing, his chest going up and down. Up and down. For seconds. Maybe minutes.

“Warmer now?”

“... Yeah,” Seung-gil replied, opening his eyes.

“Good.” JJ began moving back, and Seung-gil wanted to squeeze him back into the hug.

Then JJ stopped.

Oh no. Had he done it? Seung-gil paid attention to his hand. No. They were not gripping. “Is everything fine?”

JJ chuckled a bit… nervously? “Yeah, just…”

Nothing.

“‘Just’?” 

“Not important.” he moved back again.

This time Seung-gil  _ did _ latch onto his shirt, looking at his friend sternly. “JJ.”

JJ was slightly flushing. 

“Uh… JJ?”

JJ looked away, then back. Then away. Then frowned, then grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘this isn’t JJ style’.

Seung-gil waited. 

JJ took a deep breath. JJ looked back. “I really want to kiss you. Is that a problem?”

Seung-gil froze for a moment, then breathed in the air he needed. “I-”

“Forget it! I was… just… rambling, you know! Noth-” He moved back.

Seung-gil grabbed him by the shirt again “Will someone let me finish what I was saying?!”

Staring back, startled, JJ muttered: “Eh… I can?” He stopped moving.

“I-” He started. “I- You…. Just- I….” He huffed, wordless now. Great. “Yes.”

“‘Yes’?”

“To your question. Yes.”

JJ frowned. “So it  _ is _ a problem.”

“Yes. No. I… No. It isn’t a problem. Yes to your indirect question.”

“What indi-?”

Seung-gil glared. “Just kiss me for once and for all.”

JJ blinked, then laughed, then leaned forward. Seung-gil closed his eyes. JJ stopped so close that Seung-gil could feel his lips move as he asked: “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” It was meant to sound irritated, but instead he sounded enthusiastic.

And this time, JJ did move forward.

 

“So you are attracted to me?” Seung-gil asked in the cab, among soft kisses.

“What do you think. So  _ you _ are attracted to  _ me _ ?” JJ questioned, just a bit smug.

“Shut up.”

“Since when?”

“Shut up.”

JJ stopped, grinned and leaned forward “I didn’t know that.”

Seung-gil laughed. “Didn’t I mention it?”

“Nope.”

“Well, now you know.” 

And there’d be time to tell him about how he’d kept it to himself for years: seeing him in a relationship, thinking him straight. Etcetera, etcetera.

That day was a day to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about the back of JJ's shirt, it'd be something like [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0e/23/7a/0e237ae298a457f8d86cdb95f9e173a3--bisexual-symbol-transgender-symbol.jpg)  
> If you are curious about Seung-gil's makeup, click [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/eb/50/b5/eb50b5e3bcbfaf7a7805936978daab72--lgbt-makeup-gay-pride-makeup.jpg)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any questions, contact me on [ tumblr](http://aheartfullofyoi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/elle_nahiara). I'm always bored and looking for someone to talk with!
> 
> Also, your comments mean a lot to me, so if you leave something I'll love you forever!
> 
>  **Edit:** I commissioned an artist to draw a scene of this so... [HERE](http://aheartfullofyoi.tumblr.com/post/162919081910/i-commissioned-the-wonderfully-talented-leyladopp#notes)


End file.
